Not Very Magnetic
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: The camp priest is missing and a certain Captain feels a little bit responsible...
1. Ch 1

Back from Mexico fans...it was incredible to say the least...

Heres a story, not sure if its any good, but alas...

---------

"No one ever comes to any of my services, I'm not very magnetic." –Father Mulcahy ----  
---------

Hawkeye stumbled out of post op wearing a long face. His body longed for his gin machine like a mother longs for her newborn.  
  
But on his way, he saw that the camp chaplain was wondering away from camp. He had to make a decision to follow or continue to his refuge, the still. He made the choice...  
  
He jogged over to the priest and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"You're deserting and you didn't even ask me to come along?"  
  
The priest sniffled a bit, seemingly wiping his face and turned around. "Ah, Hawkeye, so good to see you, well no I'm not deserting, just taking a jog."  
  
"Pretty slow jog from what I can see."  
  
"I like to start out walking, warms up my legs." He turned back around and started to walk away.  
  
"You want company?" He cringed with his reply, his desire still back at the SWAMP with the still.  
  
"No that's quite alright, you're tired, thank you for the offer though Hawkeye." He started away again.  
  
Hawkeye scratched his head and watched for a few seconds more. Feeling a bit helpless and very tired, he wandered back to his tent, still keeping the Father in the back of his mind.  
  
The next morning came quickly. Actually it was more like afternoon, but who was keeping track?  
  
"Breakfas—lunch time Hawk!" Trapper seemed to scream at his bunkmate.  
  
"It's tomorrow already? What happened to yesterday...or for that matter, today?"  
  
Trapper smirked. "Here's some mouth wash."  
  
Hawkeye took the martini glassed and stared at it for a few seconds. "Nah, my tongue hates me right now..."  
  
"It's gonna hate you even more after you see what we're having for lunch..." --  
  
Time passed slowly, casualties weren't expected for days as their was a lull in the fighting.  
  
Hawkeye and Trapper took to strolling around camp scrounging for nurses. Until one of them noticed something different...  
  
"What day is it today?" Hawkeye asked stopping in his tracks.  
  
Trapper snapped his fingers. "Sunday...why?"  
  
"Something's different around here, I know it."  
  
"Yeah there's no casualties, that's what!" He started to continue walking but Hawkeye put up a hand to stop him.  
  
"Never mind." He replied. And the two separated as Trapper retreated to the SWAMP for a drink. And Hawkeye for the second time that day had declined.  
  
He found himself in front of the Chaplains tent when Henry came storming towards him.  
  
"Pierce! We got a problem..."  
  
"You can say that again." He replied turning around.  
  
"We got a problem..."  
  
"What is it Henry?" He rolled his eyes at his CO.  
  
"Father Mulcahy is missing...there was no services held today and we can't find him anywhere." He said with hands firmly on his hips  
  
"Well don't look at me I didn't take him."  
  
"What are you doing outside his tent?"  
  
"Don't know actually, just thought I'd say hi, he was taking a late jog last night, and he seemed a little bothered by something."  
  
"In what direction?"  
  
Hawkeye pointed. "It didn't seem like that big of a deal at the time."  
  
Before he put his hand down, Radar announced the Fathers disappearance over the PA.  
  
The camp was in a silent uproar, all a bit worried, searching the camp inside and out. Search patrols were sent out within the hour and Hawkeye had volunteered to lead one out. Hawkeye didn't volunteer for much, but he felt...sort of...responsible.  
  
Frank Burns had even taken a crew out to search, while Trapper and Henry stayed behind.  
  
The crews were out till dusk with no luck. They could only go so far.  
  
That night at the 4077th was quiet. No one showed up for the movie night or happy hour, they all just sat in their tents. One particular Captain, struggling for some absolution.  
  
"You couldn't have known Hawk." Trapper replied lying down on his cot.  
  
"Sure, the reason I went after him in the first place was because I thought he might go out too far but I was to damn concerned with the still I didn't even pay attention..."  
  
"Look, either we find him or we don't, either way, you keep blaming yourself and you're gonna find yourself taking a late night jog like the Father did."  
  
"That's reassuring, thank you..." He said harshly, getting up to walk out.  
  
"Hawk...I didn't mean..." He couldn't finish, as the door shut to end his words.  
  
The Captain found himself staring off to where he'd last seen the Father. He hadn't prayed since elementary school, but desperate times called for desperate measures.  
  
--  
  
Days passed and there was still no sign of the Father. No body, no sightings, no nothing. Casualties had begun to roll in and things had started to get back to its miserable state of normality.  
  
--  
  
Hawkeye and Trapper had set out their chairs and sat outside their tent, martini glasses in hand.  
  
"I miss him." Hawkeye retorted taking a sip.  
  
"Me too." Trapper replied solemnly.  
  
Radar suddenly appeared in front of them, as usual.  
  
"Sirs, you're not gonna believe this..." 

---

Please review, it helps me, help you - TLH †


	2. Ch 2

Not Very Magnetic Ch. 2

By: TLH

-

"The Father is back."

"Is he hurt? Where is he?" Hawkeye jumped up.

"He's not hurt." Radar replied.

"Good, cuz I'm gonna kill him. Where is he?"

"In his tent."

Hawkeye and Trapper raced over to his tent, and quickly made their way in.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Mister."

"You've been waiting up for me all this time, have you?" The father replied with a slight smile.

Trapper couldn't help but notice that most of his things had been taken down from his shelves, no Bible, no rosaries or statues. Then finally saw that the Fathers Clergy pins were no longer on his hat or collar.

Hawkeye had been reaming into him with questions, when Trapper tried to slow him down.

"Hawk."

"Wait your turn Trapper"

"Hawk!"

"I'm talking to the Father!"

"He's not a Father any more…are you Father?"

Hawkeye's mouth closed and they both looked at their friend.

"It would appear so, Trapper." He lifted his hands, and then slid them back into his pockets.

"So that's where you went…you…Father…why?" Hawkeye managed through his shock.

"Many reasons, too many to get into before I have to go."

"Go? You just got back…you…"

"I'm of no use to the Army anymore my son, I returned for my things, I need to get to Tokyo in an hour to go back home." He handed Hawkeye a piece of paper, zipped up his luggage and started out of the tent.

"I will miss you both very much, I will write. I'm sure they will send someone much better at this than I. Will be more helpful to all of you. So long."

Trapper and Hawkeye stood in silence before stepping out to see the Father shake hands with Henry before driving off. They waved as he drove past, not saying a word.

"What just happened?" Trapper asked as he was out of seeing distance.

Hawkeye didn't answer and started to walk towards Henry who was still standing outside.

"He went to de-priest his priesthood and we didn't know about it?"

Henry shrugged. "I suppose if you're going to be secretive about something that would be one of the things to be secretive about. The army had no choice but to send him back, he signed a bunch of papers, sitting on my desk, practically signed his life away."

Hawkeye looked down at the paper in his hand as Trapper arrived beside him.

"We'll be getting a new clergy men in a couple days…look guys these things happen…people lose their faith."

"Not this people Henry, not him." Trapper replied.

Hawkeye looked up. "It's true then."

"What is?"

"War **_is_** Hell." He crumbled up the paper, and walked off.

--

Two days later

"He's here." Trapper peered out of the tent. "Look's nice enough."

"Uh huh." Hawkeye replied.

"We should go introduce ourselves."

ATTENTION INCOMING WOUNDED! AMBULANCES ON THE COMPOUND! GONNA BE A BIG ONE FOLKS! OH AND UH WELCOME TO OUR NEW FATHER!

Hawkeye smiled as he remembered how he had first met Father Mulcahy. Same circumstance as this.

He looked up to the sky. "It's probably because of this he left you, but please don't leave us."

He raced towards an ambulance, hastily shaking the new Chaplains hand. "Welcome to the 4077th Father…names Hawkeye… and you'll get used to this don't worry."

The priest nodded.

"First assignment over here Father." Trapper hollered pulling a sheet over a soldier.

"God help us." He whispered to himself and knelt beside his first of sadly, many more.

---

AN: Please review, it helps me, help you.

(See "First Night" for first intro of Father and Hawk)


	3. Final Chapter

Not Very Magnetic – LAST

By: TLH

--

_Dear Hawkeye, _

_I said I would write, and so I am. It sure is different back here in Philadelphia. Not that Philadelphia has changed so much as I have. _

_I want to start first, by apologizing for leaving so quickly, I always pictured us having a better farewell than the one that took place. Please forgive me. _

_That night when you stopped me after the deluge of patients, I knew you were tired and I appreciated so much your concern. In those next few hours I felt disconnected from God, like he had left me. But do not get the impression that I ran off in anger and left the priesthood for that reason alone. I am not angry with God. Though I had been at times prior. _

_I was once told that to truly know God is to question him. Not questioning Him to defy him, but to know Him better. It is not that my faith has diminished, but in leaving the priesthood it has made my faith stronger. I did not need to collar to save me any longer; it is my faith that will save me Hawkeye. What will, God willing, save us all. _

_I'm back home now, possibly pursuing missionary work, but as a servant, not as a priest. I'm not sure you understand how I feel, but I wanted you to know that no one was at fault or to blame for me leaving. It was my choice, and I feel God has given me his blessing. _

_I pray daily for all of you, for your safety and for an end to this death. I hear about it often on the news and can't help but miss all of you dearly. I have cried many times, and am sure I will continue to at just the mere thought of some of the memories we shared. _

_You are a leader and an inspiration to those at our unit; please do keep that fire burning. Tell everyone I said Hello, and I miss them. Do write me back about the new Chaplain they have sent, and if he measures up. Only kidding. _

_Praying that I see all of you soon. _

_Affectionately, _

_-John P. Mulcahy_

Hawkeye smiled. "Praying that I see you soon too Father."

Little did Hawkeye know, it was only the beginning of many losses he would face. Beginning with Henry, Trapper, Frank and finally Radar. And after each loss, a letter was written.

END!

AN: Please review, it helps me, help you. Ah, the wonders of fiction. Take care - TLH †


End file.
